thegibbershowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gibber Show Wiki
Welcome to The Gibber Show! Welcome to The Gibber Show! This Wikipedia shows you about Gibber and his friends, humans, and others. for more information about Gibber and his friends, check out the Characters link at the bottom. Main Characters Gibber (Debut: The Birth of Gibber) Kingaboo (Joined: Who's That Cat) Sparcat (Joined: Who's That Cat) Sparkgo (Joined The Birth of Gibber) Yzal (Joined: Gibber Meets Yzal) Vicky (Joined: The Monkey Catastrophe) Marcie (Joined: A Mysterious Pufley) N.J. (Joined: The Monkey Catastrophe) Episodes for Season 1 (2010) 1. The Birth of Gibber (or Hello Gibber) 2. Monsters are Everywhere 3. Who's That Cat? 4. Magic is in the Air 5. Flower Power 6. Gibber's New Friend (or Gibber's New Friends) 7. Sparkgo Goes to India (or Sparkgo's Adventure To India) 8. The Sea Monster in Caramel Lake (or Sea Monsters in Lake Caramel) 9. Mr. Vain (or Sparkgo's Eye Doctor) 10. Walking on Sand 11. The Helpless Dragon (or Dragon Powerlessness) 12. The Big Event 13. Eggsitting 14. Squager's Bad Fur Day ( or Squager's Messy Fur) 15. A Visit to the Color Planet 16. Pinkmo's Birthday 17. Doggy Daycare 18. It's The Most Wonderful time of the Year (or It Is Great That Most Of The Year) 19: The Return of the Corba 20: Sparkgo's pet 21: The Hatchling 22. Gibber's Twin Sisters 23. Good Bye Kingaboo 24. A Horse for Harleybird 25. The Stray Pufley 26. Sizzy's Warm Skin 27. Rirubi's Flu 28. Sparks' Band 29. Return to the Color Planet 30. Welcome Home Kingaboo! 31. Go To Sleep Harleybird 32. A New Friend for Gibber aka A New Sister for Gibber in the Canadan version. 33. Baby Elephant 34. Gibber's Slumber Party 35. The Campover 36. Yzal Meets Gibber (The Campover part 2 in Japanese Dub) 37. A Gibber Show Christmas (Christmas 2010 Version) 38. Sparcat Goes West 39. Gibber's Island Adventure 40. DiscoFever 41. Can we keep Yzal? 42. Trapped! 43. Welcome to the family Yzal 44. Yzal goes to the doctor 45. Petsitting blues Episodes for Season 2 (2011) 1. Pufleys Everywhere aka Pufley Trouble for Gibber in the Canadan version. 2. Kingaboo's Big Idea 3. Gibber Meets Shimmer aka Pufley Love part 1 in the Canadan version. 4. The Big Wedding aka Pufley Love part 2 in the Canadan version. 5. Sparcat Takes a Bath 6. Sparkgo's Secret Recipe 7. The Return to Caramel Lake 8. Sparcat's Trip to Japan 9. Rainderful's Return 10. A Baby Kitten for Sparcat 11. Sparkgo The Star 12. Yzal: The Amazing Pufley Hero 13. Squager's Slimy Adventure 14. Sickness Struck 15. Hinelar's Animal Rescue 16. A Treehouse for Chinco 17. Here Come The Otters! 18. Gibber & Sparcat: Baby Pufley Babysitting 19. A Rare Creature 20. Reach For The Sky 21. A Pufley With Autism 22. Current Events 23. Flip Side Pizza 24. Sparcat Gone Mad 25. The Animal Hospital 26. Splash! 27. Squrriely Neighbor 28. Kingaboo And The Kangaroo Rat 29. Shimmer's Big Belly 30. The New Children 31. The Recovery Schedule 32. Marmie's Dance To The Rescue 33. A Thing About Hinelar 34. Squager's Loose Tooth 35. Bug Power 36. The Eagle Chick 37. Kingaboo's New Hairdo 36. The Butterfly Brothers 37. Sparkgo's Cousin 38. Monster Trek 39. Mysteris and Carano: The New Magical Creatures 40. The Tower's Attack (9-11 Episode) 41. Kingaboo's Crush 42. Godley and Marmie's New Friend 43. Shiloh's First Adventure 44. Pufley Party 45. The Rights Fighters: A Gibber Adventure 46. Yzal's Pressure Pointer 47. A Gibber Show Halloween (Halloween 2011 Version) 48. Cyla's Big Plan 49. A Pufley Celebration (part 2 of Pufley Party) 50. Sparcat Finds The Way 51. Manacy's Marble Game 52. Big Brother Sparks 53. Cavemazing 54. Doctor Doctor! 55. The Spa 56. Leafla's Training 57. The Gibberella Show (The Genderswap version of The Gibber Show) 58. Wrapping Up The Time 59. Godley's Food Diet 60. Gibber's Christmas Adventure (Movie but not an episode) 61. Science Rules 62. Flicka: The New Member Episodes for Season 3 (2012) 1. Sparcat's Amazing Fruit Tree 2. Marmie's Leaf Collection 3. Dress for Success 4. The Sleepless Sleepover 5. Yzal Hits The Books 6. The Big Storm 7. Stuck In The Muck 8. Shiloh's First Check Up 9. Black-Out! 10. Sparkgo in a Mess 11. A Friend In Need 12. Sparcat & Sparkgo's Birthday 13. The Purple Bubble Sickness 14. The Friends Fair 15. Snowed on In 16. The Flower Carnival 17. Out of This World 18. Year of the Dragon 19. Animals In The Car Wash 20. The Plan Is On 21. The Secret World of Applely 22. Swimming Class 23. The Hedgehog Sisters 24. An Egg In Need 25. The Candy Machine 26. The Valentines Day Special 27. The Museum of Fun 28. Larobin's New Job 29. Kimono Babysits 30. The Hurricane Aftermath 31. Marmie's On The Case 32. Cherkind's Round Up 33. Ice Breakers 34. A New Critter is Born 35. Sparcat Gets The Sniffles 36. A Pigeon Visitor 37. Masami's New Siblings 38. Animals for a Week? 39. Meet The Dustbunnies 40. Hospital Daze 41. The Pet Carnival 42. Larobin and the Wolf 43. Sparkgo and Sparcat's Wilderness Adventure 44. Penguin Issues 45. Cyla's New Pet 46. Gibber's Island Adventure 2 (Movie not an Episode) 47. The Seahorse 48. Sparkgo's Magical Eggs 49. The Pufley Race 50. Among The River 51. The Memorial Day Adventure 52. The Tiddly Twins 53. Meet Sparkitten 54. Sakura Did It! 55. A Little Shy 56. Accidents Happen 57. Wirepla: The Smartest Student 58. Larobin Joins The Gang 59. The Cat Queen 60. Yzal's TV Surfing Show 61. King For A Day 62. Cat's Don't Fly 63. A Cuddlehug Takeover 64. Yzal's Bath 65. Godley's Trip To Chipbit Island 66. Sparcat & The Genet 67. The Hunt For The Legendary Egg 68. The Great Food Truck Adventure 69. The Doctors Are In 70. Chila's Quest 71. Bird On A Tree 72. Sparcat and Sparkgo In Toy Land 73. Spooked Out (Halloween Episode) 74. The Circus 75. Yzal Hood (Parody of Robin Hood) 76. The Birds of Paradise (Thanksgiving Episode) 77. Race Around The World in 10 Days 78. Lost In The Woods 79. A New Pirate Member 80. Scruffy Moves In Episodes for Season 4 (2013) 1. The Bird Flu 2. The Hawaiian Luau (1 Hour Episode) 3. Egg on The Loose (Or Kingaboo Lays an Egg in the Philipines Version) 4. FlashCat 5. The Mind of Yoga 6. A Farm Sight 7. Year Of The Snake 8. The Great Camping Voyage 9. Lost in Space 10. Sparkgo's Chicken Pox 11. The Petal Festival (or Flower Shower in the Canadian and the Austrilian Version) 12. Wish Upon a Dream 13. Sparcat's Garden Issue 14. Prankitis (April Fool's Episode) 15. Candy Fever 16. The Lazer Storm 17. Earth Day Clean Up (Earth Day Episode) 18. Up All Night 19. Skunk! 20. A Visit To The Doctor 21. The Evil Which Doctor 22. Battle Of The Bands (1 Hour Episode and Memorial Day Episode) 23. Devil Kitty 24. Where The Strange Things Are (An Episode Tribute to Maurice Sandak) 25. Baby Fever 26. Quacker's New Town 27. The Desert Fox (Final Episode to feature the 2010-2013 theme song) 28. Sparkgo Dreams Big (Very 1st Episode to feature the 2013-present theme song) 29. Girls Scouts Meet Kingaboo 30. Butterscotch Explains it All 31. The Baby Unicorn 32. Sparcat's Bad Hair Day 33. The Wedding 34. Sparcat's Trouble with Turkey 35. Gibber's Cold Day 36. The Snow Castle Episodes for Season 5 (2014) 1. A Crush on Sparcat 2. Year of the Horse 3. Meet Hugo 4. Sparkgo's Heat of Sound 5. The Stamp Factory 6. A Shining Star for Shiloh 7. Sparcat and Sparkgo's Trip to Ireland (Part 1 of the St. Patricks Day Special) 8. The Search for The 4 Leaf Clover (Part 2 of the St. Patricks Day Special) 9. Skateboard Power! 10. Kingaboo's Babysitter 11. Sparcat Gets Her Groove On 12. Pufley Paradise 13. Sparkgo's New Cooking Show 14. The Scarlet Wolf 15. Yzal's Birthday Part 1 16. Yzal's Birthday Part 2 17. A Very Hot Summer Part 1 18. A Very Hot Summer Part 2 19. Hot & Cold 20. A Fooler's Plan (Final Appearance of the humans (Not Steven's Grandmother) and final episode of Harleybird being a main character) Episodes for Season 6 (2015) (Retitled as The New Gibber Show) #The Mysterious Pufley (January 5, 2015) #Yoko's Birth (January 12, 2015) #Popo the Tree Ostrich (January 19, 2015) #The Monkey Catastrophe (January 26, 2015) #Groundhog Party (February 2, 2015) #The Twisted Tale of Valentine's Day (February 9, 2015) (Valentine's Day Episode) #Year of the Sheep (February 16, 2015) #The Elemental Puzzle (February 23, 2015) #Pufley Slumber Party (March 2, 2015) #Hide and Scare (March 9, 2015) #Translate This (March 30, 2015) #Vicky's Puzzle (March 30, 2015) #Sparcat's Wisdom Tooth (April 20, 2015) #Strange Pufleys (July 27, 2015) #The Return of Caliya (August 3, 2015) (Caliya returns as a main character) #N.J. and the Legend of the Gobbichin (August 10, 2015) #Seagulls! (August 17, 2015) Category:Browse